villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ethan Picker
Ethan Picker is an antagonist of the fourth and fifth seasons of the US TV series Justified. He is a henchman working for Nick Augustine who later betrays him and joins Sammy Tonin's mob. He was portrayed by John Kapelos. Biography Season Four In the episode "Decoy", Picker is present in a bar with Augustine and fellow henchmen Yolo and Mort. Later in the episode, Ethan accompanies Boyd Crowder to the school where US marshal Raylan Givens is hiding Drew Thompson. After Raylan refuses to hand him over, Picker calls reinforcements, however Raylan and Drew have escaped by the time they arrive. Picker appears in the bar with Augustine again in "Peace of Mind", where Johnny Crowder informs Augustine that Ellstin Limehouse is refusing to cooperate with him because he doesn't want to help Boyd. Boyd, Augustine and Picker head over to Nicky Cush's house in order to find Ellen May, the woman who Limehouse refuses to hand over. Cush leaps out and pulls a gun on them, but Boyd shoots him in the leg and tortures him into admitting that she went to the church, although Picker doesn't go with them, instead disguising himself as a delivery man and putting together a rocking chair for Raylan's ex-wife Winona Hawkins for no apparent reason. In "Ghosts", Picker gets into an argument with Augustine over Augustine's faith in Boyd and his rivalry with Sammy Tonin, head of the Detroit mafia. Augustine later runs into Sammy when Raylan gets him to come to Harlan to take care of Augustine. When Sammy and his men ambush them, Picker reveals his secret allegiance to Sammy before he and Sammy's men open fire into Augustine's limo, killing him. Season Five In the episode "A Murder of Crowes", Boyd and Wynn Duffy head up to Sammy's apartment, where they find Doug, a member of the Canadian Mafia who was kidnapped by Picker on Sammy's orders, being tortured by a henchman with a chainsaw. However, Picker suddenly pulls a gun and shoots Sammy dead, before going into the back room and killing both Doug and his torturer. He then explains that he was being blackmailed by Canadian Mafia members Al Sura and Scott Fenton, who told him they would kill him if he didn't assassinate Sammy, who owed them $1, 000, 000. While present in a diner with Duffy and Mike Cosmatopolis in "Shot All To Hell", Picker is accosted by US marshal Art Mullen, who tries to detain him for information. Just then, Elias Marcos, a hitman sent by Sammy's father Theo Tonin to kill Picker enters. Art kicks him out after he threatens Picker, then detains Picker, who is interrogated by Raylan into revealing information about Marcos. He was presumably released because of this, as he has a cameo in the episode "Shoot the Messenger", where he introduces Boyd to a drug dealer. Picker voices his concerns to Duffy over partnering with Daryl Crowe Junior in the episode "Wrong Roads". Duffy convinces him to consider it, and at the meeting, they refuse to give Daryl 20%, using the excuse that if they gave him any more than 10% of the profits, he would give it to other Crowe family members. Picker briefly appears in "Weight", in which he unsuccessfully attempts to convince Duffy not to work with Boyd, later appearing more substantially in his final appearance, "Toll Road", in which he meets with Boyd, Duffy, and Katherine Hale in a hotel room. The meeting is interrupted when Theo Tonin identifies Picker to the police as the killer of Nick Augustine, resulting in the marshals bursting in and taking all fur into custody. After they're released because Raylan doesn't know any potential killers other than Daryl, the meeting resumes. However, Picker becomes infuriated at Boyd's proposal to give them half of his heroin shipment, and threatens to kill him. After Duffy and Katherine leave to allow Picker time to cool off, Boyd tosses a cigarette packet to Picker. When Picker catches it, two ounces of Emulex that Boyd had hidden inside the packet and armed just before tossing it detonate, blowing Picker up and killing him. Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers